Potomstwo
by kasiadumle
Summary: Do Hogwartu przybywa jedyna córka Tego Którego Imienia Nie Wolno to znaczy dla Harrego i spółki? Tym bardziej, że Katarsis jest jego przyjaciółką z dzieciństwa.


W domu przy Privet Drive nr 4 toczyła się rozmowa.  
Czarnowłosa dziewczyna rozmawiała z kobietą o twarzy konia.

-Przykro mi pani Dursley, ale idę do specjalnej szkoły z internatem i nie będę mogła u pani pracować.

-No cóż, nic nie poradzę, ale teraz idź na górę i tam posprzątaj.

W tym samym domu,w najmniejszej sypialni

Harry Potter dziwił się, że po 10 latach mieszkania pod schodami wuj Vernon i ciotka Petunia pozwolili mu mieszkać w tym pokoju. Dziwił się jednak, czemu nie pozwolili mu przeczytać listu zaadresowanego do niego W tym czasie do jego pokoju weszła Katarsis.

-Słyszałam, że dostałeś list.-Zagadnęła od progu.

-Ona ci to powiedziała? -Spytał pełen niedowierzania Potter.

- No jasne, że nie dała mi wór rzeczy do spalenia, a tam to było.- rzeka z podając mu kopertę z lwem, krukiem, borsukiem i wężem wokół litery H.

-Kurcze, Kat jesteś wspaniała!

-Ja też go dostałam. Ale uważaj, by Oni tego nie znaleźli.

Kilka dni później na peronie 9 ¾ do ekspresu Londyn - Hogwart razem wchodzili Harry Potter i Katarsis Kater..

Dlaczego się spóźniłaś? Musiałem sam przechodzić przez tą barierkę.

Japońscy turyści, nie pytaj.

Razem weszli do pustego przedziału, do którego wszedł chłopak z chłopak z płomienno-rudą czupryną. Od razu się przedstawił - Cześć jestem, Ron Weasley

-Katarsis Kater miło poznać.

- Harry Potter.

- Naprawdę nim jesteś? -wypalił Ron.

Harry kiwną głową.

-Naprawdę masz.. to no wiesz?

Wskazał na czoło Harrego. Harry odgarną włosy, by pokazać mu jasną bliznę. Ron wytrzeszczył oczy.

-czyli to tam Sam-Wiesz-Kto...

-Tak odpowiedział Harry- Ale ja tego nie pamiętam.

-Nic?

-No...pamiętam tylko mnóstwo zielonego światła, ale nic więcej.

-Ojej.-Ron siedział i przez dłuższą chwilę gapił się na Harrego, a potem, jakby zdał sobie sprawę z tego, co robi, spojrzał szybko w okno.

-Czy w twojej rodzinie są jacyś mugole, Ron?- Spytała Katarsis, by podtrzymać rozmowę.

-Chyba tylko jakiś dalszy kuzyn mamy, który jest księgowym, ale nigdy o nim nie rozmawiamy. A u ciebie?

-Moi rodzice byli czarodziejami, ale mam tylko trzech dziadków czarodziei. Ale Harry wychowywał się u najgorszych mugoli na świecie. Prawda Harry?

-No właśnie. Jacy oni są- Zainteresował się Ron.

-Okropni.

Gdy to mówił do przedziału weszła uśmiechnięta kobieta, pchająca wózek z przekąskami. Harry i Katarsis kupili wszystkiego po trochu.

W pewnej chwili Katarsis zapytała i chłopaków, w jakim domu chcieliby być

Ron od razu odrzekł, że w Gryfindorze jak reszta lego rodziny.

.-To byłby wstyd gdybym trafił gdzie indziej na przykład do Slytherynu.-rzekł i otrząsł się ze strachu na samą myśl o tym.

-A co jest takiego złego w tym domu? -Spytał Harry.

- Ze Slytherynu wyszło najwięcej Czarnoksiężników niż, z jakiego innego domu.

-Lord Voldemort też? -Spytał Harry i zauważył, że Ron był jedyną osobą w przedziale, która zatrzęsła się na dźwięk tego imienia.

-Tak, Voldemort też.-Odpowiedziała Katarsis.

-Przestańcie wymawiać to imię. –rzekł Ron.

Przecież jak powiemy Lord Voldemort, to nic

się nie stanie, nie przyleci tu i nie pozabija nas. -rzekła z kamienną twarzą Katarsis.- A poza tym chyba nie ma nic złego w Slytherinie. Większość mojej rodziny tam była.

-Nie żartuj- Ron i Harry byli wstrząśnięci.

Wtem rozległo się pukanie i do przedziału wszedł pyzaty chłopak i zapytał się czy nie widzieli jego ropuchy Teodory.

-Niestety nie widzieliśmy jej. Ale na pewno się znajdzie. nie martw cię. – pocieszyła go Katarsis.

Gdy chłopak wyszedł z przedziału Ron rzekł

-Nie rozumiem, czemu on tak rozpacza, gdybym ja miał ropuchę od razu bym ją zgubił. Ale mam swojego szczura Parszywka, więc nie narzekam. Wczoraj Chciałem zmienić mu kolor na żółty, ale nie podziałało. Zobaczcie…

Ron właśnie podniósł różczkę, kiedy drzwi do przedziału znów się otwarły i do przedziału weszła dziewczyna w szacie Hogwartu w towarzystwie chłopaka, który zgubił ropuchę.

-Czy ktoś nie widział ropuchy? Neville zgubił swoją.- rzekła.

Miała nieco przemądrzały głos, mnóstwo gęstych brązowych włosów i wielkie przednie zęby.

-Już mówiliśmy, że nie widzieliśmy żadnej ropuchy.-oświadczył Ron, ale dziewczyna nie słuchała, wpatrując się w jego różczkę.

-Och, Robisz czary? No to popatrzmy.

Usiadła. Ron sprawiał wrażenie zaskoczonego.

-Ee… no dobra.

Odchrząkną.

_Słoneczku, masełko, stokrotki żółciutkie_

_Cyraneczko, żądełko, pieniążki żółciutkie_

_Zmieńcie szczura tego głupiego, tłustego _

_W szczura mądrego i bardzo żółtego!_

Machną różczką, ale nic się nie stało. Parszywek nadal był szary.

-Jesteś pewien, że to prawdziwe zaklęcie?- Spytała Katarsis.

-No nawet, jeżeli to nie najlepsze. Próbowałam kilku prostszych tak dla wprawy i wszystkie podziałały. Nikt w mojej rodzinie nie jest magiczny. Bardzo się ucieszyłam, bo słyszałam, że to najlepsza szkoła dla czarodziejów. Oczywiście nauczyłam się wszystkiego na pamięć. to chyba wystarczy. Prawda. A przy okazji jestem Hermiona Granger.

- Jestem Ron Weasley- wymamrotał Ron.

-Katarsis Kater. Miło poznać.

-Harry Potter.

-Naprawdę? Oczywiście wiem o tobie wszystko. Jesteś wspomniany w wielu książkach.

-Jestem? –rzekł zaskoczony Potter.

- Ależ oczywiście… Ale teraz nie mam czasy muszę pomóc Nevillowi szukać jego ropuchy.

Zaczęło się ściemniać, gdy drzwi do przedziału otworzyły się po raz trzeci. Jednak tym razem był to wysoki blond włosy chłopak. W głowie Kat od razu zrodziła się myśl 'ale przystojniak' natychmiast uciszona.

-To prawda?- Zapytał. –W całym pociągu mówią, że w tym przedziale jest Harry Potter. Więc to ty?

-Tak- odparł Harry.

-Ja nazywam się Draco Malfoy.

Ron zakasłał lekko, jednak nadal słychać było, że próbował zamaskować śmiech.

-Śmieszy cię moje imię, tak? W każdym razie nie musisz się przedstawiać. Ojciec powiedział mi jak rozpoznać Weasleyów. Są rudzi, piegowaci i mają więcej dzieci niż ich na to stać. Ale ciebie nie znam-Draco zwrócił sie do Katarsis.

-Katarsis Kater. I pewni mam czystszą krew od ciebie, jeżeli o to ci chodzi.

-Masz czelność mówić, że jestem spokrewniony z mugolami?- ostatnie zdanie wypowiedział z wyraźną odrazą.

-Ty to powiedziałeś.- odparła Kater tym samym zamykając usta Malfoyowi i zmusiła go do wyjścia.

-Harry spotkałeś już tego Malfoya?- Spytała Katarsis.

-Tak jak byłem mierzyć szatę.

-Słyszałem o jego rodzinie.-Powiedział Ron- Byli jednymi z pierwszych, którzy przeszli na naszą stronę po tym jak znikną Sam-Wiesz-Kto. Mówili, że rzuciła na nich urok.

-Nie wierzę w to.-odparła Katarsis

-Mój tata też. Mówi, że taki nie musi się tłumaczyć. No wiecie, swój do swego.

W tym czasie pociąg zwalniał, gdyż dojeżdżał do stacji. Harry Ron i Katarsis wyszli z pociągu i usłyszeli głos Rubeusa Hagrida.

- Pirszoroczni ! Pirszoroczni do mnie. No i jak Harry w porząsiu? -Znad morza głów wystawała twarz gajowego i klucznika Hogwartu. –Pirszoroczni za mną!

Ślizgając się i potykając na świeżym błocie doszli do wielkiego jeziora, po którego drugiej stronie stał ogromny i wielki zamek - Hogwart.

-Wsiadajcie po czterech i ani jednego więcej!- Polecił Hagrid i wszedł do pierwszej łodzi. Po kilku minutach płynięcia dotarli do muru gęsto obrośniętego bluszczem. Wszyscy wysiedli, a Hagrid trzy razy zapukał do drewnianych drzwi i rzekł

-Witajcie w Hogwarcie.


End file.
